


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Abyss

by JobIcely



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Teasers & Trailers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JobIcely/pseuds/JobIcely
Summary: One fateful night, a young man had attempted to end his life by falling off a building. However, fate had a different plan for him.It's a work in progress, this is a trailer of my first ever fanfic on PMD. I hope all of you liked it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: The following content contains sensitive themes that are not suited for all audiences. If you are not a fan of any implied suicide references place turn back now and leave this fic. Thank you 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything directly related to Pokémon or any of its franchise. Simply fair use. And for plot conveniences, I have altered a few things from the PMD games.

Chapter 1: New Life

On the rooftop of an eight-story high building stood a frail young man preparing to jump off its edge. He shivered when a gust of cold wind kissed his bruised face as he stared down at the street below him. It was late, clouds covered moon dimming his surroundings with only a few street lights luminating the pavement that was soon to be his grave. There were no signs of life walking nor driving by, he slowly crept nearer the edge of the building showing no fear and regret. Tears flowed down his swollen cheeks, breathing heavily as he weeps. 

‘You useless brat! We should have aborted when we had the chance!’ He recalled his own father screaming at him, ‘You fucking piece of shit!’ punching him on the face ‘You’re nothing but a nuisance to this family!’ He cried harder losing every ounce of hope in this world, ‘I never wanted you so kill yourself!’ And he did, lifting his right foot forward tipping himself off balance, falling down head first. He never felt loved from his parents everything he did was a mistake, he was a mistake, this world never felt home to – SMASH!

“AHHHH!” the boy screamed bolting upwards in shock, “What was that…? Huh… where am I?” he said frantically looking around beside him. He was laying on a patch of grass and was surrounded by tall dark trees, realizing he was alone in the middle of a forest at night. The moon hardly brightened his surroundings because of the thick leaves and branches above him, “This can’t be right, I’m supposed to dead” he wailed, “I’m dead… am I? I can’t remember what happened… Who am I?” He was confused, rubbing his aching head trying to remember how it happened, but he felt something was wrong, he felt claws against his forehead instead of fingers.

He gasps looking at his hands were now paws resembling of a small bear, “What! Where are my hands!?” THUMP! He stood up too quickly and stumbled back down to the ground. “How did this happen?” looking down at his small feet “I’m supposed to be human.” The boy tried to stand up again slowly while grabbing the trunk of the tree beside him. Trying to rediscover his sense of balance and started walking wobbly, he walked in a straight line learning not to trip and fall. He went towards the center of the patch of grass and surveyed the area, looking around the dim forest for a safe place to stay until the sun rises, he then felt his throat was dry in need of something drink, “I need water and food, maybe I can find somebody for help.” 

He turned around and looked for a source of water, it was too dark to see through the thick trees of, so he tried to listen for rushing water and walk towards the source of the noise, he walked quietly through the murky forest to avoid attracting any unwanted threat. The forest was eerily quiet, he could only hear crickets and the snap of twigs beneath his feet. ‘This isn’t working the way I hoped’ he thought to himself, while walking he noticed something shining to his far right of the forest.

He walked closer to the source hoping it was an open lake that people lived nearby, he was getting nearer, the light grew brighter and his heart was beating faster and faster with anticipation. “I’m almost there!” he said as he was practically running towards the light and forgetting his dark surroundings. Hope was surging through him, ‘maybe this is his new life’ he thought as tears flows down his eyes, ‘I want peace, I need peace!’ He gradually quickens his pace towards the light moving away from his fears, leaves and twigs shuffles loudly as he steps, panting heavily as he runs closer and closer…

“I’m here!” he screamed, as he burst out of the forest and his breathe hitches “I’m…” sniffs “here…” He was standing near a huge pond with less trees covering the moon, the boy gazed at the pond longingly, the water was clear and had a perfect reflection of the moon shinning above him. He walked closer and kneeled over the edge, he looked at his arms and saw he had orange-brown colored fur with stubby paws and small claws, he looked further down and saw he had a small lean belly, and a short round puffy tail behind him. He leaned slowly toward the pond and saw a familiar bear with crescent moon on his forehead, round ears, a black nose and eyes. He was a Teddiursa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading my fanfic, tbh I was inspired by an on going fanfic entitled PMD: Wraped Skies by Team_Ion_Pokemon. Go check their own version of the story.
> 
> My story wouldn't follow the common tropes of the canon PMD games, I'm still figuring out the best setting of this story.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this short trailer and I hoped you guys liked it even if it started out in a sad note.
> 
> Stay toned for more!


End file.
